bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Pemberton class Battleship
The IKN Lord Pemberton is a large super battleship in the IKN. She is Admiral David F. Hodston's personal flagship, and is named for Admiral Lord Horatio Pemberton of the IKN. Design Overview The Lord Pemberton-class is one of the longest battleships in service to the IKN, and a very powerful warship. Her size and beauty have seen her placed as the flagship of the fleet, a role that was held in mind during the design process. Weapons The Lord Pemberton is unusual in her armament layout in that she is plenty large enough to use the more powerful 204cm gun, but actually uses the 53cm gun in large quantity. This was chosen for multiple reasons, primarily due to the weight penalty of the larger 204cm gun, and the faster rate of fire associated with the smaller 53cm gun. Another influencing factor was the aesthetic quality of the 53 vs the 204, with the 53cm looking far better on a ship than the other gun. The class also carries eight long range SSN-12 anti ship missiles, giving her an edge in range that is only matched by other missile wielding warships and carriers. The secondary armament is quite varied, with a mix of 305mm, 380mm, 356mm, and 250mm guns in the secondary anti surface role. Most of these guns provide a faster rate of fire than the main guns, but are also limited in firepower. The anti aircraft defense is also mixed, with a substantial battery of type A railguns, 103mm DP guns, 40mm guns, and AA-170 quad guns. Armor The Lord Pemberton has a substantially better quality of armor protection compared to older warships like the Challenger. This is facilitated by improved manufacturing processes, which enables armor to withstand much more punishment for a given thickness. This allows the IKN to still use the standard 400mm thickness armor while increasing protection considerably. Propulsion The propulsion systems on the Lord Pemberton is fairly traditional, with powerful steam turbines fed by large oil burning furnaces. (OOC:note that the boilers are mostly aesthetic, as in reality there are nuclear reactors below the funnels.) Due to the classes large size, maneuverability is somewhat poor compared to other ships. Command Facilities The command facilities aboard the Lord Pemberton are far superior to previous flagships, and include the latest holographic display systems. The central part of this system is a multilevel bridge structure, with both an upper and lower bridge for improved fleet control. Within the Admiral's Bridge above are three holographic battle charts, similar to the ones found on the ''Trafalgar''-class Super Carriers. This provides the capability to command the entire IKN from the bridge of the Lord Pemberton, though some fear that this puts high ranking admirals in too much danger. The Captain's Bridge also contains one holographic battle chart, but this level is more commonly used for commanding only the ship herself. Communication is facilitated through multiple means, a satellite uplink allows worldwide communication, along with precise telemetry data on fleet movements. Ready transmitters also allow for communication with ships directly, which can be critical in battle or if the satellites are disabled. An auxiliary system of morse lamps and flag signaling halyards are also fitted in case the delicate electronic systems are damaged in battle, though this was fitted by direct request by Hodston. There are also multiple points from which the ship herself is controlled in battle, with the lightly armored Captain's Bridge serving as the primary control location during normal operation and in battle. Other command locations include as follows. The forward conning tower, which contains facilities for ship command and a fleet command room below. An upper hurricane bridge above the Admiral's Bridge is fitted to provide a more effective shelter for a command crew during severe weather, however this bridge does not provide fleet control or weapons control, making it a poor location for battle command. The Engine Control Room allows full control of the ship's maneuvering and limited fire control, allowing it a limited role as an emergency command room. The Aft Steering Gear does include a manual control system for the ship's aft rudders, along with engine telegraphs for control over speed, and is a last resort for steering the ship if both hydraulic and electric steering mechanisms have failed. Known Ships in Class Trivia *The final version of the'' Lord Pemberton'' is actually the third hull built. The first became the Endymion after it was deemed too ugly for flagship service. The second hull very much resembles the final product, but suffered from an incurable tendency to have its stern drug down on one side during a turn. *Though she cannot turn due to a glitch, Lord Pemberton does have some maneuverability. A row of rudders running under the keel allows the ship to drift sideways on command. *Various other admirals use the Lord Pemberton class as their flagship, including Victoria Adams commanding from the Admiral Pelleaon, Jared Zumwalt commanding from the Fearless, and Bradford Arents commanding from the Duke Roberts. Category:Vessel classes by CRG Kevin1 Category:Flagship of User Category:AIF ships Category:Battleships